This invention relates generally to methods and compositions useful in green technologies. More specifically, the present invention relates to glycerides and fatty acid mixtures derived from ethanol processes as co-products or by-products. These mixtures can be applied in numerous applications. One application is beneficiation, a method of separating useful matter from waste. Another application is dewatering, separating water from a material. Other applications are selected from a list comprising of lubrication fluid, rolling oil, hydraulic fluids, antifoams, defoamers, drilling fluid, coating oil, fire-resistance fluid, bulk density control, coal bulk density control, and dust control.
As described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,624,878 and 7,837,891 B2, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/706,091, beneficiation uses the difference in the hydrophobicity of the respective components. During this process, the mineral ore is comminuted to a certain small size and slurried with water. The slurry is introduced into a flotation apparatus purged with air. The air preferentially attaches to the hydrophobic particles of the slurry, making them float to the top of the apparatus. The floated particles are collected, dewatered, and accumulated as a sellable final product. The hydrophilic particles tend to migrate to the bottom of the contact vessel from where they can be removed as tailings and processed into waste impoundments. In other processes, such as reverse flotation, the sellable final product may migrate to the bottom.
To facilitate beneficiation, several types of conventional reagents are used such as frothers, collectors, promoters and conditioners. Nevertheless, these reagents can be expensive and toxic thereby reducing the cost-effectiveness of the beneficiation processes. Diesel fuel, a petroleum-based fuel such as kerosene or #2 fuel oil, is a common beneficiation composition; it is toxic and is derived from non-renewable resource. Contrarily, the present invention is non-hazardous and is derived from renewable resources; it can be used to replace diesel fuel.
It is therefore novel, useful and non-obvious desirable to provide and utilize cost-effective, non-hazardous, and effective beneficiation compositions. The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “Prior Art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR §1.56(a) exists.